Gundam Seed: The Aftermath
by Loreylock
Summary: Because after all the conflict they had been through, they all deserved their 'Happily Ever After'. Main - A&C. Sub - K&L, S&L, Y&S, D&M and minor M&M. Series of one-shots on their lives after the war, all brought together at the end.
1. Chapter 1

**Well since the movie isn't exactly out yet I decided to write a story on how I think the lives of our favourite couples panned out after the war, because well the ending of GSD doesn't tell us much! It's basically going to be a one-shot on each couple until the final chapter where I bring them all together! I suppose you could say the main pairing is AsuCaga since two of the chapters will basically be about them. The rest of Kira x Lacus, Shinn x Luna (Might be open for discussion...) Yzak x Shiho, Dearka x Miriallia and a hint of Mu x Murrue in the end. Well I hope you all enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters... Very sad sigh **

**A HUMONGOUS** **thank you goes to Emerald Leviney for beta reading this! You should DEFINITELY go and check out some of her amazing stuff! **

Gundam Seed: The Aftermath

Chapter 1 – The Red Knight and the Princess

'_Cagalli… I miss you…' _was the only thought that repeated itself within the mind of eighteen year old Athrun Zala.

It had been a few months since the war ended… and they had almost been the most peaceful months of Athrun's life. Almost…

_Cagalli. _It was the name that haunted his dreams. It was the name that intoxicated his body and it was the name his heart yearned for.

After the war he hadn't been able to work out his problems with his Princess and now he felt his body being ripped in half not being able to hold her and be near her.

ORB was at the top of her priority list at the moment and left little space for anything else in her young life. She was constantly busy whether it be making new laws or meeting with the forever arguing council members.

He had tried several times to meet her but he climbed up so high only to fall down again and he honestly didn't know how much longer he could take it.

Neither Kira nor Lacus had a solution for him and no matter how hard Kira tried to talk to Cagalli about it she dismissed it and changed the subject.

'_Did we go through all that pain together for nothing?' _he asked himself as he stared out at the starry sky above him. Nights in ORB were definitely worth staying up for. The sky was cloudless and it seemed as if the stars were so near. _'Yet so far…'_

"Athrun?"

The gentle voice caught the blue haired Coordinator off guard as he bolted off the chair he was seated on, immediately going into a defensive position to face the speaker.

"M… Meyrin?" he stuttered slightly as he relaxed at the sight of the magenta haired girl.

"I didn't mean to disturb you… I was wondering if you wanted some tea?" she asked with a small smile as she approached him.

Athrun let out a sigh as he flopped back into the chair he had been in. He had been living with Meyrin for the past couple of months. He would have just stayed with Kira and Lacus, but they stayed too far from Cagalli for his liking. It most probably wasn't the greatest idea as he knew about the crush Meyrin had on him, Luna had told him.

She was a nice girl but she would never be more than a sister to him. He was eternally grateful for what she had done for him but his heart belonged to only one, Cagalli.

Meyrin's smile disappeared as she watched Athrun sink back into the chair, a defeated expression on his face and it pained her to see him like this. "Are you okay?"

Athrun looked up, for a moment, just a moment imaging Cagalli's smiling face leaning over him instead of Meyrin. But it was short lived as he soon snapped back into reality. "I'm okay… Just thinking."

"You're thinking about her aren't you?" Meyrin asked as she sank onto the chair opposite Athrun, depression taking over her body. _'Why can't he just let go of her?' _she asked herself desperately. _'She abandoned him yet he still yearns for her. Why?'_

"I…I… yes," Athrun replied as he turned his head to look away from Meyrin. He knew he was crushing her but he could never return her affection.

"Athrun," Meyrin took in a shaky breath, "I think I understand now."

Athrun's face twisted with confusion, "What do you mean you understand?"

"I finally understand what love is," she paused, watching as Athrun's confused expression multiplied. "It's when one yearns for a person so bad that they can't function without them…" Meyrin's voice began to falter as tears freely flowed from her eyes.

"Meyrin," Athrun said as he pulled the weeping girl into a comforting hug. "I'm sorry… but it would never work between us."

"I…k…k…know," Meyrin replied as she wiped her tears, "You love her and I don't think that I can live up to her."

"Mey-, Athrun tried to say but the magenta haired girl stopped him. She placed a finger on his lips before proceeding to place a hand in her jacket pocket

Athrun watched her with a confused expression. _'What the-, _but his thoughts were cut off as his emerald orbs widened. "Th… at… ring!" he managed to squeak as he gazed at the silver band in Meyrin's outstretched palm.

It was the ring he had given Cagalli before the war had started. "How… why do you have it?" Athrun asked as he picked up the silver ring as if it would break from the slightest pressure.

"That doesn't matter… The only thing that does is that it gets to its rightful owner," Meyrin managed a smile as she closed Athrun's hand around the ring. "Go give to her before it's too late."

Athrun wordlessly nodded before jumping up from his seat and racing towards the door of the house. "Thanks Meyrin!" he called as he rushed out, only one destination in his mind; The ORB Parliamentary building.

"It just wasn't meant to be, was it?" Meyrin asked herself before breaking down and crying into her lap.

* * *

Cagalli growled in frustration as she ran her hands through her golden locks. _'Why can't these damn council members just get along?' _she asked herself as she placed her head on the cold wood of her mahogany desk.

She had literally been drowned in paperwork that day and she would be lucky to get an hour of sleep.

It wasn't easy being the Representative, especially after what ORB had just been through. So many things had to be repaired and the majority of those things were going to take years to fix.

She allowed a sigh of exhaustion to escape her lips as she slowly felt sleep tugging at her amber eyes.

'_So much has happened… so many things have changed… for better or for worse I know not,' _she told herself as she felt the weight of her responsibilities take over her body and being.

She didn't know how much more she could take. She was only one person, she was so young. There was no one she could turn to. No one who she could share her pain with…

_Athrun. _The mere thought of his name numbed her entire body as her amber eyes shot open. _'Athrun… I…I-, _but she couldn't finish her thought as tears flew from eyes and guilt enveloped her being.

She cried, no, she broke down. For the first time in her life, Cagalli Yula Attha completely broke down.

The wooden desk was soaked but Cagalli showed no sign of giving out as the tears spewed from her amber eyes. "Athrun… I… I…want…. Y…y… ou… b…ac…k," she stammered as she felt her body tremble.

But he wasn't coming. Athrun was never coming. She had rejected him and now she was paying for it. _'I didn't mean to but I just couldn't-,_

"Cagalli?"

Cagalli's tears stopped as she picked her head up from the desk in one lightning fast movement, her amber eyes searching the office for any sign of her 'Red Knight'.

Suddenly a pair of lips came crashing onto hers, freezing Cagalli's whole body as they moved against her own.

Her mind was desperately trying to compute what was happening. Her body was frozen, unable to do anything against the passion that was coming from the lips.

'_Why isn't my body moving? Why does feel so familiar?' _Cagalli asked herself as she slowly opened her closed amber eyes.

They flew open and her whole body felt the shock that was coursing through her mind. _'Athrun?' _There was no mistaking it. She knew that his rich and intoxicating aroma anywhere and the soft locks of blue only confirmed her suspicions.

"Athrun…" she said against his lips as she felt his arms encircling her waist, pulling her closer and she responded by slowly snaking her hands around his neck.

Athrun deepened the kiss and she opened her mouth, allowing his access as she moved her hands from his neck to the silky locks of his hair.

Cagalli felt Athrun push her against the material of her chair as he straddled her, making them both fit on the plush object.

That's when Cagalli's mind finally clicked.

She broke the kiss and managed to push the blue haired Coordinator off herself.

"We…can't," she told him in-between gasps of air as she refused to look at him, untrusting her body.

"Why?"

Athrun's voice was pained and it killed her. She wanted him and he was right here, yet she was blowing her chance. _'We can't be together… ORB is just to-, _

But her mind stopped as she felt Athrun latching onto her wrists and pulling her to her feet before ramming her body into his in an intimate embrace.

"We can't do this Athrun!" she cried as she desperately struggled against Athrun's grip. She was fighting a losing battle but she had to try. They couldn't be together. She'd only end up hurting him…

"Why Cagalli?"

"Because..." Cagalli paused, trying to stop the tears from spilling, "I can't look after you!"

Athrun froze as he felt his mind going into overdrive. _'That's it? She thinks she can't look after me… but what if…'_

"Cagalli…" His voice was soft and gentle as he buried his face in her golden locks. "What if I don't want you to look after me?"

This time it was Cagalli's turn to freeze as his words rang through her mind. _'What if I don't want you to look after me?'_

But before she could make a comeback, he spoke, "What if I want to look after _you?_"

Athrun released from the hug and placed a hand in his pocket while using the other to grab her left hand and hold it gently. "This belongs to you," he said softly as he slid the silver band on her finger.

Cagalli's eyes widened as she stared at the ring then back to him in disbelief. Slowly her eyes once again filled with emotion but not from sadness of pain but from happiness.

"This **still **isn't the way to give a girl a ring!" she barked at him as her cheeks reddened considerably.

Athrun smiled, he had expected that from her. "Sorry-

But he was cut off as he felt Cagalli leaping onto him, latching herself to his body and allowing her tears to soak the material of his jacket. "Yes, Athrun yes," she whispered in his ear as she clung tighter.

Athrun didn't reply as he caught her, placing her legs around his waist and then proceeding gaze deeply in her amber orbs. Then slowly he lowered his lips on hers in a tender lip-lock. _'This moment couldn't be more perfect.'_

* * *

**Aww and Yay! I can't believe the AsuCaga moment is done! Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the next one is featuring our 'Pink Princess/White Queen' and the infamous pilot of the Freedom! **

**Lorelock**

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Well this is for all you Kira x Lacus fans and I sincerely hope you enjoy it! Thanks to all the reviewers, it means so much to me and helps me strive to write better and more interesting chapters! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Gundam Seed characters... Sigh**

**Big thanks to Emerald Leviney for beta'ing! This chapter wouldn't have turned out the way it has if it wasn't for you!**

Gundam Seed: The Aftermath

Chapter 2 – Together

"Hey old partner…" mumbled nineteen year old Kira Yamato as he stared affectionately at the gigantic grey mobile suit in front of him. The Strike Freedom stood before him, illuminated by the dim lighting of the dark hanger.

Kira stepped forward so that he was mere inches from the cockpit, a place he had been accustomed to be. It felt strange not to be able to jump into the cockpit and be launched out into space. For basically two years it had been a daily task.

Sighing peacefully, he placed a hand on the cold metal, allowing the contact to send a shiver down his spine.

Closing his amethyst eyes, he felt the memories rushing through his mind. Each one gave the brown haired Coordinator a different sensation.

"Do you remember how I first met one of your two predecessors?" he asked the machine, obviously expecting no reply as he removed his hand to sit cross-legged in front of the machine. _'Heliopolis was busy being attacked by those ZAFT pilots and I just happened to be in your hanger…' _

'_Miss Murrue killed Athrun's friend… I remember that and if it wasn't for me she might have died at the hands of my best friend… but she didn't. Athrun didn't stab her; we just looked at each with bewildered eyes until she shot at him and pulled me into the Strike.'_

'_Miss Murrue tried to pilot the Strike but with that OS she couldn't get far. In fact, I don't think anybody could. Eventually I updated the OS and fought back against Athrun's commander, Miguel once I saw my friends were in danger. I can still remember the look of fear on Miriallia's face.' _

A small sigh escaped Kira's lips as he tilted his head skywards to gaze at the head of the grey machine, flinching slightly at the glare of the spotless metal. Even through the Freedom was no longer in active use; he made sure that the frame was clean and that the limbs were still moving.

Bringing his head down again, another memory formed before his eyes, causing a touch or red to stain his cheeks. _'Lacus...'_ The mere mention of the name was enough to make his heart race; his insides tingle and cause the birth of a million butterflies in his stomach.

'_I'm lucky to have met Lacus… even if it was under the circumstances it was.' _An image of **his **'Pink Princess' emerging from the rescued life-pod flashed through his mind, along with a certain pink robot…

"Haro… Haro… Haro… Lacus… Haro," were the first words that came out of 'Mr Pink's' mouth as he floated out the life-pod, surprising the entire crew of the Archangel.

"Thank you. I appreciate your assistance." Kira felt his heart give a violent pump as the memory came to his mind. From that moment, Lacus Clyne had become the idol of his affections.

He remembered how she had refused to stay in her room, always finding some silly excuse to be out and then never getting into any trouble. He did feel some sympathy for her then, especially since no one seemed to open up to her once they found out she was a Coordinator.

Fllay had tried to belittle and emotionally hurt Lacus as best as she could and had even gone as far as threatening to kill her. Kira shuddered at that thought; he couldn't imagine his life without Lacus.

'_Fllay…' _the name sent a pang of guilt, mixed with pain, throughout his body as the red-head's face made an entry into his thoughts.

He blamed himself for her death, just like he blamed himself for that little girl's death. _'If I had been there quicker…If I had destroyed Rau before then…' _

Fllay's spirit had 'visited' him shortly after her death and she had reassured him that it wasn't his fault and that she was sorry. _'Sorry… that word has caused so much pain, hasn't it?' _

Even though Fllay had said sorry, he would still slightly find himself at fault. They had been so _intimate _with each other that it was hard to believe that she had meant none of it, that it was all because her father had died at the hand of a Coordinator.

Her death had helped fuel the fire that had extinguished Rau.

'_Must stop thinking depressing thoughts! Lacus is helping me get over all of this!' _he reprimanded himself, immediately feeling relief rush through his veins. Lacus, she was easing his pain every moment of everyday.

A small smile came to his lips as he remembered how this was not the first time she had eased his pain. No, she had done it on numerous occasions but one stood out over the others – when she had nursed him back to help after Athrun had supposedly 'killed' him.

To this day, he still had no idea how the Reverend had gotten him to the PLANTs but he never the less, he was grateful.

'_The way she treated me… If the world wasn't in the state it was in I would have stayed with her.' _

He allowed his smile to widen as flashes of _his _Pink Princess went through his mind. _'Lacus… you and I…'_

* * *

"Now where could Kira be?" a singsong voice called out to the empty hallways of the PLANT Supreme Council building, searching for the amethyst eyed Coordinator.

'_I didn't even notice him slipping out of the meeting… He must have been really bored and I must have not been paying attention…' _she thought to herself, rolling her eyes as another room turned out unoccupied.

Seating herself on a nearby hallway bench, she leaned her head against the wall. _'This job is much more stressful than it seems.' _ Only a few months ago, had the eighteen year old been elected as the new Chairwoman of the PLANTs and she had accepted, hoping to not repeat the events of the past.

Kira had been supportive of her idea and had offered to move to Aprilius One with her. She was glad, for if Kira hadn't accepted the idea, she wouldn't have moved. They were engaged after all…

Staring down at the sparking sapphire, she could feel a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. The ring needn't a gem or anything of the sorts, she would have said yes even if he had 'promised' to get her a ring. _'Okay well maybe I wouldn't… I would first be mad then say yes!' _

Several council members had turned their noses up at the idea, saying that she should at least marry someone with 'bloodlines' and 'heritage'.

That had been one of the few times Lacus had gone into a form of SEED.

Ever since then the council had dared not bring up the matter again except to offer their congratulations and for a prosperous life together.

'_They'll suck up to anything! Cagalli was right about council members!' _she inwardly joked as she turned her head skywards to gaze out the wood-framed window.

'_What am I staring out the window for? I thought I was looking for Kira!' _Lacus scolded herself as she shot up from the bench to continue her search for her husband.

* * *

"So it's finally time for peace partner?" Kira asked the Gundam after reliving his memories. _'I've spent a lot of time with the__Freedom. Lacus must be getting worried. I mean I did sneak out of there without telling her…' _

Stifling a chuckle he began to stand from his seated position, eager to relieve his stiffened muscles but his action was stopped as his world went black, a cold sensation over his face.

His body tensed, while his mind went numb. _'Did someone find out about the secret hanger? This is a potential problem. The Freedom, Justice, Destiny- _

"Guess who?"

Kira felt his body relax as the singsong voice gently hit his ears. "Lacus…" he mumbled, gently removing her hands from his face, intertwining them with his own. Turning, he faced her, a smile on his features at the sight of her.

"What are you doing here all by herself Mr. Yamato?" she teased, "Talking to your 'partner' once a week not enough?"

"That's not funny!" Kira countered as a defenseless expression graced his features.

A comfortable silence enveloped the soon-to-be-married couple as they stood in the dimly lit hanger, staring into the depth of each others orbs.

"You know…" Lacus began, breaking eye-contact to stare at the Freedom, "You shouldn't dwell on the past. You should move forward."

Kira gazed at the Freedom, an affectionate smile on his lips before he gently pulled his Pink Princess into his body, wrapping his arms around her.

Lacus was surprised at his sudden action but soon relaxed into his embrace, savoring the warmth and comfort she felt. _'How does he always do this to me?' _

Kira lessoned his grip slightly so he could place a tender kiss on her forehead, lingering as he spoke, "So shall we move forward together Mrs. Yamato?"

"Yes, together."

* * *

**Sniff Another chapter done... only two more left to go before the big finale! Hope this chapter satisfied the Kira x Lacus hunger! Next is Shinn x Luna and it will hopefully be out by Saturday or Sunday...  
**

**Lorelock**


	3. Chapter 3

**The third chapter! Only two more to go! Well this is by far, MY favourite chapter so far! I adored writing it and I hope you adore it too! (Even if you aren't a Shinn x Luna fan) **

**Disclaimer: I sadly don't own any of the Gundam Seed characters... **

**Once again another huge thanks to Emerald Leviney, not only for beta'ing, but for the endless support!**

**Gundam Seed: The Aftermath**

**Chapter 3 – Midnight Proposal**

Peaceful nights on the PLANTs seemed more common these days since the war was over. It was relieving for the Coordinators to know that they would not be attacked by nukes while they were sleeping.

Few were out at this time of night, especially in the ZAFT Military academy. It was deathly silent, the artificial wind making the trees rustle every now and then while the moon shone brightly on the building, giving it an eerie glow.

The gardens seemed especially quiet as the trees and flowers were illuminated by the silvery light.

"Shinn, where are we going?" a blindfolded Lunamaria Hawke asked her boyfriend as she boldly took a step forward into the unknown, Shinn's voice and movements her only guide.

"You'll find out soon enough," were the only words Shinn used to reassure the magenta haired girl. He continued to lead her forward. _'She's so trusting. I don't think I'd be this patient if I was blindfolded and being led to who-knows where!' _

But Luna had a reason to trust him, he had promised to protect her during the last war and unlike his previous promises, he was determined to keep this one. Luna had become too precious to him and losing her would be like losing his own soul.

"We're here," he told her as he slowly removed the blindfold, folding it neatly and placing it in his pocket as he waited for her reply.

"The ZAFT Military academy gardens?"

Luna's tone wasn't that of a shocked person but rather of confusion. With a frown on her face, she turned to face him a definite confused expression on her features.

"A midnight picnic actually…" Shinn shyly admitted as he motioned towards a checked blanket resting peacefully on the grass, a wicker basket on top of it. He wasn't usually the romantic type but tonight was different… No, tonight was special.

'_Shinn set this up? MY Shinn set this up?' _Luna questioned herself as she allowed the red eyed Coordinator to lead her towards the basket, their hands intertwined. _'Am I forgetting our anniversary or anything? Shinn never usually does anything like this!' _

She didn't say anything as she followed his lead by sitting down, watching as he pulled the picnic basket between them. "I wasn't exactly too sure what to make but I hope you're hungry…"

As if on cue, Luna's stomach growled and her cheeks burned a fiery red. _'Now why did you have to go and do that?' _she angrily asked her stomach as she stared down at the checkered blanket with embarrassment.

Shinn was unable to stifle his laugh as he turned his head away in an effort to lessen the laughter. _'She's cute when she's embarrassed, maybe I should do this more often…' _

"Hey what are you laughing at? It's not my fault that I haven't even eaten anything since this afternoon!" Luna retorted, her arms crossed defensively over her chest as she narrowed her aqua eyes at him.

Shinn's laughter immediately stopped as he realized that **he **was the reason she hadn't eaten since this afternoon…

Soon after the war had ended, Chairwoman Clyne, err Yamato had placed him as a Commander in the ZAFT army and Luna had become his 'personal secretary'. She was constantly on her feet, doing the many errands he listed and then still finding time to make their relationship work. He really had no clue as to what he would do without her.

Shinn sighed and in one lightning fast motion, he had pulled Luna into his chest, crushing her small figure into his as he gently played with her short magenta locks. "I'm sorry… I promise to loosen the load a little."

Luna shivered at his husky whisper, momentarily forgetting how he held her body. "No… I like it when you depend on me."

The reply wasn't what Shin expected to hear. No, he was expecting a 'Thank you!' or 'Couldn't you have thought of that earlier!' but no, she _liked _it. "Really? Are you sure?"

Luna nodded, her silky locks moving gently over his neck, sending a ticklish rush through his body as he loosened his hold on her so he could place a gentle kiss on her lips, stroking her cheek as he did so.

"You know what, I like this side of you," giggled Luna once Shinn pulled away.

"Huh? This side of me?"

"The more affectionate Shinn," Luna nonchalantly replied as she adjusted her position so that her head lay in his lap, her aqua eyes looking directly at him and her short locks framing her face.

Shinn couldn't help the colour that came to his cheeks as he removed his face from her view. What Luna said was true, Shinn never was one to give public displays of affection, especially around his cadets…

"But I like to stoic side just as much! Maybe even more," Luna reassured him, not expecting him to lean down and give her a passion-filled kiss but she didn't mind, not at all!

The kiss was deepening and the couple was, ever so slightly, adjusting their positions. Pushing the kiss further, Luna snaked her arms around Shinn's neck feeling how Shinn wrapped his arms around her waist.

But just as they prepared to move up to the next stage, a low grumble interrupted their make-out session.

"I… I…" Luna stammered as she gazed down at her stomach in a desperate attempt to hide the blush on her face. _'Of all the damn times…!' _

"Sor… I…-, but before Luna could finish her stuttered apology she was silenced by a blockage in her mouth. Upon further inspection she discovered that Shinn had stuffed a medium sized apple into her mouth.

She removed the apple, but not without taking a bite and spoke, "That wasn't very…" she took another bite, "…funny Shinn Asuka."

"Sorry, but I couldn't resist," he mocked as he took the apple from her hands took a chunk out, grinning at the glare he received from his hungry girlfriend…

* * *

"ACHOO!"

"Shut up Grethe! Do you want Commander Asuka to personally skin us alive!"

"I'm allergic to roses!"

"Oi, you two! Just shut up! Remember Commander Asuka said we have to do this perfectly otherwise we'll be cadets for the rest of out lives!"

"Yes! Ooo! Look they're making out!"

"Eww no!"

"You're going to die a virgin Grethe…"

"No! They stopped! He fed her an apple!"

"Aww that's sweet!"

"Grethe, I thought you just said it was disgusting!"

"Shut up Alec! I like this type of romance!"

"Hey they are reaching phase two in the plan so we better get ready."

"Roger Vaan!"

* * *

"Shinn… Why did you bring me here?"

After filling Luna's empty stomach the couple had returned to earlier positions, with Luna's head on Shinn's lap, to gaze up at the night sky, stars twinkling in the background.

Shinn tilted his head downwards, removing his gaze from the stars to say, "Because this is where we first met isn't it?"

Luna frowned and lifted herself from his lap, only to send him an intent and slightly confused expression, "What do you-

But Shinn didn't allow her to finish as he brought his fingers to his mouth, letting out a loud whistle.

This only confused Luna further, but before she had time to protest a rustling from the nearby bushes averted her attention.

Six figures emerged from the bushes, dressed in ZAFT uniforms and upon closer inspection Luna realized that they were all members of Shinn's squad. "What… the… Shinn?"

But the black haired Coordinator was no longer there when Luna turned her head. Sending a bewildered to the empty direction, she once again faced the cadets who had started to form a formation of sorts.

'_A line? Why are they standing in a line?' _Luna asked herself as she made her way to her feet, watching the cadets intensely, upping her guard a notch and preparing for anything. _'This could be a trap of some sorts and Shinn has already been taking while they used the cadets as a distraction…' _

But the cadet's next actions surprised her as they removed their hands from their backs, revealing the red roses in their hands.

The first one stepped forward, bowing as he offered her the rose which she numbly took, watching as he walked off, only to stand a few meters away.

The next cadet came forward and too placed a rose in her hand and so did the next few before walking over to where the first one was, standing in a statue-like manner.

Finally the last cadet came forward and gave her another rose to add to the already many flowers in her hand. She followed him with her eyes, hoping that one of the cadets could give her some information on to what was happening.

"Luna…"

Luna whipped her head back to where they cadets had been lined up at the mention of her name. To her astonishment, Shinn stood there, his hands in his pockets and his eyes avoiding her gaze.

"Shinn… what's happening?"

But he didn't reply, instead he went down on one knee and pulled his hands out of the pockets of his Commander's uniform, a box clutched tightly in his hand. His next action surprised her more as he took her left hand into his own.

Shinn took in a shaky breath before he spoke, "Lunamaria Hawke… Would you do me the honor of being my partner on and off the battlefield… Luna, will you marry me?"

Luna wordlessly nodded as Shinn slid a sapphire and diamond studded ring onto her ring finger. _'Did he just propose?'_

The cheering from the cadets only proved her suspicions…

Finally it clicked within Luna's mind that Shinn had indeed proposed and then the tears came spewing down her cheeks as she launched herself into his chest, her tears instantly soaking his clothes, "Yes! Yes Shinn!"

'_She… she said yes!' _Shinn's mind was cheering along with the cadets as he pulled Luna into his arms, knowing that he had kept his promise and that this was just the start of their lives together as Mr and Mrs Asuka…

* * *

**(Sad Sigh) I'm kind of disappointed by the reviews... Five reviews for AsuCaga and then three for Kira x Lacus? Well I just ask you please to review! It really makes any writers day... Please and thank you! Also I try to reply to each review I get!**

**Another chapter done, only two couples left... Sad Sigh This has been going way too fastness! Well next is Yzak x Shiho AND Dearka x Miriallia. Why (Not because I'm lazy and putting them into one) because Yzak and Dearka are best friends and it's a bit of a change for me! It should be here by Tuesday or latest Wednesday!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**I can't believe there's only one more chapter after this one... How sad... Then this will be the first story that I've ever finished! Thanks to all that reviewed the last few chapters and I will try to reply to them all! Well here it is, the second last chapter of Aftermath!**

**You all know by now that special person that helps with every chappie... BB 4Eva! LOL**

**Disclaimer: I own no-one of the GS/GSD characters mentioned in this chapter... **

**Gundam Seed: The Aftermath**

**Chapter 4**

"I'm going to kill my mother for drowning me in her overdue paperwork…" Yzak Joule growled as he flexed his cramped hand for what must have been the umpteenth time that hour.

They had called an emergency meeting for all members of the PLANT Supreme Council members and his mother was obligated to attend. Only problem was she hadn't finished signing and reviewing documents for the next day, and Yzak, being able to forge her signature was left with the mundane task.

His mother would have finished when she returned home but she had assumed that the meeting would go well into the early hours of the morning, when then she would be too exhausted to complete the task.

Now at one am, Yzak was still up, in his mother's office, signing the slowly diminishing pile of documents.

Sighing, he leaned back against the plush chair he was seated on to give his hand and eyes a much needed rest.

'_Why did I volunteer to do this again? I'd rather hear Dearka whining over how much he misses Miriallia… Wait, wasn't that the reason I offered to do this for her in the first place.' _He let another sigh as he glanced up at the wall clock. _'1:30am… and another pile of documents to sign. I could be doing a whole bunch of other things with the time I've wasted doing this…' _

A knock on the office door woke Yzak from his thoughts as he furrowed his brow, glaring at the innocent door. _'Who the hell wants my mother at this time of the morning?' _he asked himself.

"Um… Ms. Joule… I have that document you wanted…"

Yzak's icy eyes widened at the sound of the voice. _'That voice… It couldn't be? Could it? Shiho…' _he questioned as he felt heat rising to his cheeks, his insides tingling and butterflies fluttering inside his stomach. _'Of all the times!' _

"Um, I can come back tomorrow Ms. Joule if you are busy now…" Shiho's voice was nervous and tense.

"No… Come in," Yzak growled. A small smirk tugged at the corners of his mouth as he imaged the look on her face upon hearing his voice.

Yzak heard the door click open and swing open to reveal a surprised looking Shiho, whose expression changed from surprise to shock upon seeing that it was indeed Yzak Joule at the desk.

"Captain Joule?" _'Are my eyes deceiving me? Is it really Yzak Joule sitting at that desk?' _Shiho asked herself as she tentatively stepped forward, her eyes glued on the white haired male.

Yzak couldn't help but let out a chuckle, "You don't have to call me captain, I'm no longer you superior **Captain **Hahnenfuss."

"Old habits die hard I guess…" Shiho replied weakly as she placed a hand on the wooden desk, not daring to catch Yzak's gaze.

A silence enveloped the two, both stumped for conversation. They simply gazed at the many different items in Ms. Joule's office…

"So…" Yzak started, unsure of his voice at first but he continued, "You didn't just come here for nothing did you?"

Shiho sighed as she sat down, nodding her head in response to his question. "I was meant to deliver something to your mother but since you're here I might as well tell you now…" she paused, holding her breath before shakily letting it out, "I'm gaining weight…"

If not for the current circumstance, Yzak would have laughed at the embarrassed girl. _'But now that she mentions it… she has been getting plumpish… and I don't like it. Not one bit…' _Yzak thought as he noticed her slightly protruding stomach.

"Also… I've been getting sick a lot lately… So I went to the doctor, and well…" she paused once again, fear growing on her face and Yzak knew her next sentence was going to be big…

"I'm pregnant."

It was a lot bigger than what he expected.

After the initial shock, Yzak felt jealously rising in his veins and anger boiling his blood. He was angry, no he was furious.

"Who?" he demanded in a harsh whisper, jealously clearly evident in his tone.

"You!"

Yzak could feel his anger cooling and his jealously subsiding. _'Me? But when…? Wait! That night… when she became a Captain! I was invited to the ceremony and well I think we went a bit overboard… she told me that it couldn't happen!' _

'_He's so going to kill me… he's so going to kill me!' _Shiho told herself she watched him rise from his chair, hands on the table and stare at her. _'I should have never told him…' _

But Yzak's next action surprised the brunette for she didn't expect Yzak to crush her body into his own in a vice-like grip.

"If you abort this baby, I will hunt you down Hahnenfuss," he huskily whispered in her ear as he loosened his grip to place a kiss on her unsuspecting lips.

Shiho's eyes widened as she felt numbness taking over all her senses and before she could stop herself, she felt herself returning the kiss, desperate for more and she was disappointed when he broke the kiss.

"I want to start a family with you Shiho… I just haven't had the guts to do it yet." Shiho's amethyst eyes widened further as she sent Yzak a bewildered look.

"Family… me… with?" she stammered as she stumbled out his grip, only to land, rear first on the floor. _'I can't believe this is really happening… I must be dreaming!' _

Yzak latched his hand on her wrist and pulled her to her feet, a smirk evident on his face as he dug into his pocket, pulled out a small and smooth object before placing it on her finger.

"Yzak… does this mean?"

But his reply wasn't what she expected, instead she was replied with a passionate kiss that deepened with each passing moment.

'_I guess that means yes!' _Shiho said before returning the kiss with as much passion and love she could muster…

* * *

'SNAP' "Another picture to add to my collection," the calm voice of Miriallia Haw said as the picture was stored in her camera's memory, waiting to be printed and placed with the thousands of others that adorned her walls.

Miriallia removed the camera from her face and returned it to its place on her neck as she walked down the streets of ORB, taking random shots of the many sites and stores.

"I can't believe ORB has recovered so much s-, but Miriallia was stopped in mid-sentence as she found herself falling face-first towards the ground at an extremely fast rate, a small yelp coming from her mouth.

But she never touched the ground.

A pair of strong arms enveloped her waist, stopping her in mid-fall. Slowly the hands gently brought her up and then released her.

Miriallia turned around, a small blush on her face, "Thanks…" she muttered as she nervously tapped her foot on the pavement, hoping that her rescuer would leave so she could forget her embarrassment.

"Milly?"

Miriallia froze as her aquamarine eyes widened, only one person on Earth and on the PLANTs called her that…

Slowly she tilted her head skywards and she was greeted by a face she hadn't seen for months… the face of Dearka Elsman.

"What are you doing here?" she snapped at him, half from embarrassment and half from anger for abandoning her after the last war.

"I came to get you…" he paused as he locked a gaze with her aquamarine eyes, "I just want to talk."

"Well then you can talk to yourself Mr. Elsman!" Miriallia growled as she turned on her heel with the full intention of walking away from the tanned blond.

"No Milly, wait!" A muscular hand grasped her wrist, preventing her from walking further and she had a pretty good guess it was Dearka.

She turned to face him, a death glare coming his way but she couldn't help by soften her gaze at the pleading look on his face. "Please…"

"Okay…" she sighed, giving in and allowing him to drag her off to a nearby café.

* * *

"I'm sorry."

Dearka's words stunned Miriallia as she gave him a surprised expression. It was a mere five minutes later and they were seated at one of ORB's fanciest cafés.

'_He sure is blunt… But I guess… Can I?' _she asked herself as she turned to stare into his tanned face, seeing his sincere expression.

"I abandoned you didn't I? Leaving you here in ORB while I went back to the ZAFT military… I thought that our long distance relationship would work but I put in no effort. For that I'm sorry."

"I can never stay mad at you can I?" she asked him before turning her head to the side, "Me too."

"What?"

Miriallia laughed at the goofiness of Dearka's bewildered expression. She could tell that he really wasn't expecting that reply.

Dearka broke from his stupor and slowly took Miriallia's hand in his own, waiting for her reaction, but when none came he spoke, "So can we start over?"

Miriallia nodded, a small smile gracing her fingers before she squeezed his hand, "Yes, we can Dearka."

* * *

**Okay... not the greatest because I kinda wrote this on half of a writer's block but hey! Well I hope that you like it even under the given circumstances and that you continue to review! Well since the last chapter is predicted to be long... Ag what the hell, I might have it up tomorrow or Friday by the latest! Thanks again for all the reviews!**

**Lorelock**

**PS: I'll give you a small hint of the next chapter... The wedding of a certain Red Knight and Princess... Guess who!**


	5. Chapter 5 Epilogue

**The final chapter! Lorelock is so sad and happy! I hope you all enjoy!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters... Except for cute little Isabella!**

**Emerald no BB, THANKS!! so much for those edits... Thanks for the ongoing support too! **

**Gundam Seed: The Aftermath**

**Chapter 4 – Epilogue**

"You're making a hole in the floor." (Just a AN: This is Kira speaking to Athrun. You'll find out later!)

* * *

The country of ORB was in joyous celebration. The city had been cleaned to the brim and decorated in radiant colours. The people had been given the day off to enjoy the momentous occasion. Today as you can see was no ordinary day, today was the day when their Princess, Cagalli Yula Attha, would be getting married.

But this time, it was a marriage of love and trust and for this the people had been glad. Even the fact that her husband-to-be was a Coordinator couldn't upset the happiness they felt. As long as their Princess was happy, they would be happy too.

Not only was ORB celebrating the occasion, but the PLANTs too. Athrun Zala was a hero to them for guarding them in the war and even though his wife was a Natural, they would celebrate it with all their hearts.

Their marriage would also symbolize that the two races could live together in harmony by marrying one another. The wedding would be one of the many Natural and Coordinator marriages to come…

* * *

"Shut up Kira," Athrun Zala retorted to his best friend standing in the doorway as he narrowed his emerald eyes at the brunette. He wasn't normally one to snap but today was different… On no average day would he be marrying the love of his life…

Kira didn't seem offended by the comment as he rolled his eyes before walking into the room, closing the door behind them to give them some privacy. "So I take it that you're nervous?"

"How'd you guess?" Athrun asked sarcastically as he once again stopped his pacing to send a glare in Kira's direction. He hated being nervous… Did Kira have to rub it in?

"Well you normally never snap at people, let alone me and you are normally never pacing a hole in floors," Kira teased as he placed a hand on the bluenette's shoulder.

"So you're telling me that you weren't at all nervous?" Athrun countered as an image of how Kira had been a few moments before walking to the alter came to mind.

Kira's teasing demeanor had been replaced by a scowl as he removed his hand from Athrun's shoulder to roll his eyes yet again and let out a simple 'Hmpf'.

"Sorry… I guess I'm just really… extremely nervous."

The scowl on Kira's face had no sooner been replaced with a smile as he fondly looked out the window. "Who knew we'd both be settling down before we were twenty?" Kira asked. It was more of a rhetorical question but Athrun answered none the less.

"We used to think that girls were a different species and how we would never end up falling for one…" Both smiled at the fond childhood memory.

"Boy… How wrong we wer-, but Kira was cut off as a sharp knock on the door averted their attention from the conversation to the wooden door.

"You take longer than a woman to get ready Zala! I thought we had sent Yamato to tell you to hurry up!"

Athrun rolled his eyes at the unmistakable voice of his lifetime rival and comrade, Yzak Joule. _'You'd think that after marrying Shiho he would have calmed down more!' _he said to himself as he sighed. "We'll be out in a few minutes!"

"So I'd say we go before he drags us out of here…" Kira said nervously as he started walking towards the door but he was stopped as Athrun placed his hand on his shoulder. Startled, Kira turned his head to look at the bluenette, frowning upon seeing his facial expression.

"How did you do it?"

Athrun's voice was barely audible but Kira heard it loud and clear. _'Could Athrun be having second thoughts? No-way! Maybe he's worried that he won't be good enough for my sister…' _"I just thought how amazing it would be that Lacus was finally mine."

* * *

"Why did I follow Lacus' advice?" Cagalli groaned to herself as she stared into the full length mirror in front of her. She was wearing what she called the 'Princess' dress and it was hand picked by her best friend, Lacus Yamato. It was like a proper princess gown with the bodice being strapless and clinging onto her torso before it fanned out once it reached her hips. Layers of netting and material made up the skirt of the dress and rustled every time she moved. The bodice was covered with sequins and white glass beads. A white bow was sticking out at the back of the dress, just before the skirt fanned out. It was open at the back, connected by strings.

She spun herself, watching as the dress billowed out around her, rustling as it fell back into place. Truth be told, she actually liked the dress but her fear was that Athrun wouldn't… After all, he hadn't seen it yet. This dress wasn't her… Would he dislike it because of that?

"I wonder what my father would think?" she asked herself, not noticing the door to the room opening.

"I think he would say that you look beautiful…"

Cagalli spun on her heel to face her visitor and surprised yet angry expression on her face as she did so. "Kisaka!" she scolded, relaxing her body.

Kisaka simply walked forward and wiped the tear that had rolled down her cheek, "I'm sure he would be very proud Cagalli."

Cagalli smiled before closing her eyes in order to stop the tears that threatened to be spilt. She opened them again and for a moment, if only a moment, did she see the smiling face of her father looking down on her. "Thanks Kisaka…" she whispered gratefully before taking the man's outstretched arm.

* * *

'_How long has it been?' _Athrun asked himself as he nervously started playing with the hem of his black jacket. He knew that it most probably had been less than a few minutes since the last time he had asked himself that question.

If he thought he was nervous a few moments ago then he was horribly wrong. This had to be worst part of getting married, hoping that your beloved would come to the alter and not leave you behind like you had seen in all those movies…

He turned his head slightly to look at Kira for any type of support but all the brunette could offer him was a smile and shrug of his shoulders. Needless to say but this didn't assure Athrun in the slightest.

He then looked at Lacus with a desperate expression. She giggled softly before shaking her head and sending him a smile. "Don't worry, she's coming," she mouthed to him before turning her head to the humongous and intricately decorated door to the church hall.

Athrun paused for a moment to stare at Lacus's growing stomach. She wasn't at the 'fat' stage of her pregnancy yet but it was showing, especially through the skin tight fabric of her bridesmaid's dress.

He knew how proud and excited Kira was for the baby, he'd hardly stopped talking about when Lacus had told him… It had been slightly annoying and he was glad that Kira had passed that phase and now made sure that Lacus now did nothing strenuous. Cagalli had told him of all the times Lacus had told Kira off but he simply wouldn't listen…

Athrun's thoughts were broken as the familiar tune of 'Here Comes the Bride' started playing.

His, and every single guest invited, heads turned towards the decorated door and watched as it was pushed open, revealing a pale Cagalli clinging onto Kisaka's arm.

Athrun felt his heart rate speed up at the mere sight of Cagalli. _'She looks… indescribable…' _he thought to himself as he desperately tried to think of words to describe the beauty that was in front of him.

Everyone was silent as Cagalli came down the isle, her eyes locking with Athrun as she took small, graceful steps toward him. Her dress rustled softly as it touched the floor every now and then and the bow shook softly with every step she took.

After what felt like an eternity, Cagalli reached the alter, giving Kisaka a parting hug before taking her place before Athrun, tears falling down her cheeks.

Suddenly, Athrun took Cagalli's hands into his own, intertwining their fingers as her bouquet fell to the floor. Her amber eyes widened but she made no move to pull her hands away as she gave him a questioning glance.

He simply smiled before mouthing, "You look beautiful."

Cagalli blushed as she turned her head to the side, trying desperately to hide her blush from everyone but she was failing miserably as she found herself turning her head back to Athrun.

* * *

LACUS watched her friends with tears forming in her eyes. Out of everyone, they had been through the most heartache and conflict. They had been through so much and they deserved to be together more than anyone and she was glad that they were finally getting their chance.

Inwardly sighing, she turned her head ever so slightly to send a loving gaze in her husband's direction, only to find that he was staring back, sending her the same look. She smiled as he mouthed an "I love you," to her. A small blush adorned her cheeks as she turned her face downward to look at her growing stomach.

SHINN was bored. He never really had much attention for these types of things, even if it was for Athrun. It wasn't that he didn't want his ex-commander not to be happy but he could think of better things to do than just standing here and most of them, okay all of them, included Luna.

After the wedding they were planning on having their wedding in the PLANTs. They had only come to ORB for the wedding but as soon as it was over they would have no reason to stay.

Looking up from the floor, he moved his ruby eyes to his fiancée, smiling at how beautiful she looked in the white bridesmaid's dress that hugged her tiny figure. He still had no idea why he deserved her but he was glad he had her…

Luna noticed Shinn's gaze and shook her head before rolling her eyes. She could tell he was bored, but he wouldn't do anything stupid, this was after all Athrun and Cagalli's wedding.

"Soon that'll be us." Luna's heart skipped a beat at the mention of her wedding. It was true, their own wedding would be soon and she was beginning to have pre-wedding jitters. Turning her head to the side, the sparkle of the band on her finger caught her eye. A small smile graced her lips as she fondly remembered how it got there…

YZAK was worried. He looked to Shiho for support but she just rolled her eyes and mouthed, "She's fine. Your mother raised you didn't she?"

Right now, his two month old daughter, Isabella Joule was in the capable hands of his mother but that still didn't reassure him. He had become overprotective of his daughter, almost opting to hold her while being one of Athrun's best men… Shiho had strongly objected to the idea though and he couldn't say no to her.

He finally had the family he always wanted. So it hadn't happened the way he would have liked it to but he didn't regret anything…

MIRIALLIA could feel the tears welling in her eyes as she listened to Cagalli and Athrun reading their vows to each other. It was absolutely beautiful and she could tell that they meant every single word.

Right now, she couldn't be happier. Her life seemed to be getting better and better ever since Dearka had apologized that day at the café and she had agreed that they shouldn't live so far away from one another. So the only practical option was for her to go and live with him in the PLANTs.

It was a big decision but she knew that it would work as long as they were together… Sneaking a glance at Dearka she saw that he had been staring at her, waiting for her to realize that he was trying to catch her attention.

"In a few years, that'll be us." Miriallia grinned before nodding, knowing that they would have the rest of their lives together…

* * *

"Do you, Athrun Zala, taking Cagalli Yula Attha as your lawfully wedded wife? To love and to hold in sickness and in health?" the priest asked, closing his book to look at the bluenette.

"I do."

He smiled, "And do you Cagalli Yula Attha, take Athrun Zala as your lawfully wedded husband? To love and to hold in sickness and in health?"

There was no hesitation as she spoke in a clear voice, "I do."

The priest's smiled doubled as he motioned for the rings to be passed. Lacus and Kira stepped forward and gave the rings they held to their respective owners before walking back to their places.

"With all the power invested in me, I now pronounce you Mr and Mrs Zala! You may kiss the bride."

Athrun wasted no time as he grabbed Cagalli's waist and crashed his lips on hers in a passionate kiss, surprising more than half the audience.

Cagalli seemed shocked at first but soon relaxed and melted into the kiss as she slowly wrapped her arms around Athrun's neck. After that, they slowly moved up to tangle themselves in his silky locks.

"Ahem."

The grunt from the priest interrupted the couple as they pulled apart, still in the same positions to send the robed man a confused expression.

He shrugged his shoulders before shaking his head. Placing the book down he nodded to the couple, _'Young love…' _he said to himself before grinning at the two of them. "You may continue."

The couple sent him a grateful glance as they shared another kiss before turning towards the cheering guests, smiles visible on their reddened faces.

Athrun took Cagalli's hand as he walked down the isle and out the church, stopping momentarily to gaze at the two grey mobile suits outside the doors.

The Infinite Justice and Akatsuki had also been 'invited' to the wedding and stood outside the church, merely because there was no chance that they would fit inside the building…

* * *

The sun was setting in the horizon, bathing ORB in a golden glow.

It was few hours after the wedding and Athrun, Cagalli, Kira, Lacus, Shinn, Luna, Yzak, Shiho, Isabella, Dearka and Miriallia had changed and 'retreated' to the beach in order to spend some time together.

"Bet you can't catch me!" Cagalli called out playfully to Athrun as she ran across the beach, the light green dress she now wore billowing out behind her as she ran.

Athrun rolled his eyes before giving chase, making the rest of the group roll their eyes in unison at the newlywed's childishness.

Kira and Lacus followed the playful couple but at half the pace. Kira wouldn't allow Lacus to walk faster; he was too overprotective of their unborn child, but Lacus didn't mind. He made up for it by placing his arm over her shoulder, allowing her to lean her head on his shoulder.

Yzak, Shiho and Isabella were next. Isabella was currently residing on her father's back while Shiho walked next to Yzak, playing with Isabella every now and then as well as giving Yzak quick pecks on his cheeks.

Shinn, Luna, Dearka and Miriallia were a little ways away after them. Shinn had placed his arms around Luna's waist and walked behind her, careful not to step on her heels while Dearka walked hand in hand with Miriallia.

By this time, Athrun had caught Cagalli and the couple stood still. Athrun's arms had wrapped themselves around Cagalli's waist while she had leaned her head on his should and placing her hands on his.

Kira and Lacus had caught up and everyone else followed as they stopped to watch the sunset together, marveling at the sight.

"Love is a funny thing? Isn't it?" Cagalli asked outloud, not expecting an answer from her comrades as the sun sank lower into the horizon…

"A toast to love then?"

All eleven heads had turned in the direction of the voice, only to find Mr and Mrs La Flaga standing on the hill above them, champagne glasses in hand as they smiled down at the youngsters.

And so they spent the rest of the night on the beach, chatting and enjoying the time they had together as a group. They all knew that this was the start of their Happily Ever After…

* * *

**Its done... I can't believe its done! This is the first 'story' I've ever finished and I swear I feel like crying! HUGE thanks to all the reviewers for helping me write each new chapter and for the support and advice... So please tell me what you think of the final one!**

**Lorelock**


End file.
